Washing a pet such as a dog or a horse generally involves water, soap, shampoo, a scrubbing device such as a washcloth, brush or sponge, and a squirming animal. A person washing the pet usually needs one hand to restrain the pet to prevent it from shaking water, soap, or shampoo off its coat. This leaves only the other hand available for handling a water hose, applying soap and shampoo, and scrubbing the pet. For example, as soon as shampoo is applied to a wet dog, the dog will try to shake off the shampoo before the person has a chance to put the shampoo bottle down, grab a brush, and lather the dog with the non-restraining hand. It seems that generally that the larger the dog, the more they must be restrained from shaking. In addition, the non-restraining hand holds the washcloth, brush, or sponge used to scrub the pet while the other hand remains relatively passive restraining the pet and unavailable to assist scrubbing.
Another aspect of washing a pet involves controlling where the soap and shampoo are applied. For example, soap and shampoo should not be allowed in the pet's eyes and ears. A washcloth, brush, and sponge otherwise suitable for scrubbing the pet do not provide adequate control of the scrubbing process in the vicinity of the eyes and ears. The person's fingers are better suited for the task, requiring putting down the scrubbing device while restraining the pet with the other hand, using their fingers, and then picking up the scrubbing device up for continued use.
A further aspect of washing a pet involves having a brush, sponge, or other scrubbing device readily available with a washing texture appropriate for the pet's hair or fur length and stiffness. For example, a light-haired or short-haired coated dog, such as a Doberman, is best washed and shampooed with a scrubbing device having a washing texture provided by relatively short-nap or brush bristles. A heavy-haired or long-haired coated dog, such as a Saint Bernard, is best washed and shampooed with a scrubbing device having a washing texture provided by relatively long-nap or brush bristles.
Existing hand-worn devices for washing pets do not provide a device that assists in applying soap and shampoo, allows use of both hands to scrub the pet, and provides a variety of washing textures for the differing coats of pets. In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a new and improved hand-worn device for washing pets.